


i give up dancing

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Erzsi (seharusnya) berhenti.





	i give up dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  _romance; AU_.

* * *

( _i give up dancing_ )

( _but you keep harmonizing anyway_ )

* * *

"Jadi, masalahmu di mana?" Mata Gilbert lurus tertuju pada jalur tol yang senyap, sangat tak bernyawa di musim panas Amerika yang tak bersahabat sama sekali. Jika saja Erzsi mengamati, buku-buku tangannya memutih di setir.

"Di mana-mana," Erzsi menendang sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di bawah dasbor, matanya selalu terfokus ke sana sejak mereka membicarakan kekesalan masing-masing. "Aku sudah capek. Bosan."

"Dan kau sudah siap bilang bahwa kau sama sekali tak bisa mempertahankan apapun?" Gilbert tersenyum miring, tetapi pedih sekali jika mengamati matanya dalam-dalam. "Bagus. Aku sudah siap dengan jawabannya."

"Baiklah," Erzsi menjawab, setelah terdiam agak lama. "Terima kasih. Di jalan keluar tol nanti, silakan turunkan aku."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gilbert, tetapi dia menuruti. Ujung jalan tol adalah akhir.

_Akhir_.

* * *

Erzsi tidak bisa berhenti kesal saat ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, otaknya malah memutar hal-hal menarik, menyenangkan, mengesankan, yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama. Ada banyak hal yang tidak cuma sekadar meninggalkan jejak di memori. Erzsi memiliki secuil harapan—pengandaian—bahwa andainya saja dia hanya jatuh cinta diam-diam pada Gilbert, dan bukan (pernah) memilikinya seutuhnya—maka pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah. Khayalan lebih mudah musnah daripada hal-hal yang pernah dialami sungguhan.

Barusan pula, salah satu sepupunya, yang juga teman dekat Gilbert, Daniel, baru saja berkunjung ke kamar Gilbert di apartemennya dan bercerita bahwa Gilbert menolak membuang barang-barang bersama mereka meski Daniel bilang bahwa langkah untuk berpindah hati telah bisa dimulai dari sekarang.

Erzsi muak. Muak karena ia masih bisa memaafkan lagi dan lagi. _Sebenarnya kesalahan Gilbert apa? Cuma tidak punya banyak waktu dan ia jenuh karena mereka sudah sangat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing._ _Ha. Semudah itu_. Lalu sedetik kemudian Erzsi menyesal. Sedetik lagi lega. Sedetik lagi marah. Kacau—ceburkan dirimu di larutan primordial Chaos atau Ginnungagap, dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi; baik secara harfiah atau dari segi mitologikal.

Erzsi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari jaket. Ia melompat dari dua anak tangga terakhir gedung langsung menuju tanah, dan mengamati nyala lampu jalanan yang rasanya lebih memudar dari malam kemarin dan sebelumnya lagi.

Ia berlari di jalanan yang sepi. Jam besar di depan sebuah toko barang antik, yang terpajang di atas pintu dan bernaung di bawah kanopi dengan sulur-sulur ivy yang dengan janggalnya menjadi warna hijau satu-satunya di toko bernuansa cokelat, menunjukkan pukul dua. _Bagus sekali_.

Erzsi bernyanyi sesekali. Langkah berlarinya sesekali menjadi tarian di birai jembatan, atau sebuah senandung nada rendah di tiang lampu. Mungkin dia akan dinilai gila, tetapi dia sudah melakukan ini ratusan kali, sendiri maupun bersama, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya lagi di tengah kesunyian. Seolah memanggil pulang separuh dirinya yang pergi melarikan diri karena otaknya kacau.

Bintang-bintang tampak makin jauh karena kabut. Erzsi berhenti pada satu titik, memikirkan kembali apa yang sudah ia lalui hingga pantas melepaskan Gilbert.

_Banyak_.

Namun lebih banyak lagi hal baik yang membuat ia sanggup mempertahankan Gilbert jika ia mau.

Gilbert pernah mengajaknya keluar seperti ini sebelumnya, mengatakan bahwa hal seperti ini adalah hobinya, tanpa tahu Erzsi juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Lelaki itu, setelah diberitahu, kemudian menyewa sebuah mobil yang cocok untuk _off-road_ , membawa kantong tidur, dan mengajak Erzsi menghabiskan malam hingga dini hari tiduran di bak terbuka di dekat gurun Nevada. Mereka bertaruh bintang mana yang sebenarnya lebih dekat, dan mereka bermimpi tentang masa kecil yang jauh sekali di belakang, terbangun hanya untuk menghitung bintang sampai pagi.

Ponsel Erzsi, di saku jinsnya, yang tak ia sadari sempat ia masukkan sebelum melompat dari pintu, berdering sekali.

— _Maaf_.

Sesingkat itu, dan Erzsi mencari birai, yang ternyata sudah sampai pada jeruji terakhir karena jembatan telah menemukan ujungnya yang lain.

Untuk beberapa orang, memaafkan jauh lebih mudah daripada melupakan.

* * *

Erzsi melihat Gilbert di pusat perbelanjaan kota, dan teringat pada pesan yang belum dibalas. Gilbert melihat ke arahnya, tersenyum tanpa paksaan, dan Erzsi membuang jauh-jauh pembicaraan di jalan tol.

Akan lebih mudah jika Gilbert berada di sana dengan seorang wanita, dan itu akan jadi alasan Erzsi yang paling logis. Namun Gilbert seolah tak mau menghentikan lagu lama; selalu betah dengan komposisi yang tak berhenti sejak empat tahun lalu, meski nada-nadanya sering bertabrakan dan malah menjadi riak-riak tak jelas yang tidak seharusnya mengisi harmoni.

"Hei."

"Um ... hei?" Erzsi salah memilih kata.

"Oooke," Gilbert mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya. "Sendirian?"

Sedihnya, _iya_.

"Mau jalan bersama?"

Erzsi menelanjangi gengsinya. _Sudahlah, aku tak butuh dirimu_.

"Kenapa masih menawariku?"

Lelaki lain yang tak paham Erzsi mungkin akan menamparnya. Sinis sekali. Namun, yang ia hadapi (masihlah) _Gilbert_.

"Karena kau masih menarik."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?"

"Yah ... mungkin itu akan jadi lebih sulit," Gilbert mengangkat bahu, kemudian mencibir cuek. "Yang lebih mudah adalah mengajakmu lagi."

"Ya sudah." Erzsi mengulurkan tangannya. "Ajak aku jalan lagi."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: mari temukan apa yang akan google beritahu jika kalian gugling ‘chaos mitologi yunani’ dan ‘ginnungagap mitologi nordik’. hehe.


End file.
